


I don't want to hear about the Bad Blood anymore...

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And Of the Night, And this song makes me feel all the feels, Bastille in general..., Birthday-Post, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I hijacked Sarah's account..., I love Bastille, I swear, If that's a thing...., It's her fault, Lets make it a thing, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, She never signed out, That's why we work, They write angst-filled yet fulffy Khirk stuff for the other's birthday, This is what girlfriends do, We both do, lol, not really - Freeform, so I wrote this, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Khan. He does. But sometimes they have their own moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to hear about the Bad Blood anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy 18th Birthday to my loving girlfriend, Sarah aka QUEENFORADAY :D - From her "Love" ;D She wanted some angsty-fluffy Khirk, and that's what she's fucking getting ;)]

“If we're only ever looking back  
We will drive ourselves insane  
As the friendship goes resentment grows  
We will walk our different ways

But those are the days that bind us together, forever  
And those little things define us forever, forever

All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?  
It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?

And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore  
I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore.” - 'Bad Blood' by Bastille

 

When Jim had told Khan that he was pregnant with their third child, he loved the look on the augment’s face.

When Jim told him that he was going to go to the med-bay for the first of many scans, he loved the way Khan nearly gave up a work-shift to go with him.

Jim loved the little things that Khan did to show how much he really loved him, and even though their relationship started on shaky foundations, Jim loved Khan and every single one of his children.

During the night, Jim often woke up. It was something that he had gotten used to. This particular night, he heard the sound of the door to Khan and his quarters sliding shut. He groggily raised his head and shook the sleep from his eyes. When he was fully awake, Khan was sitting down on the edge of the bed, in his normal black leather jacket and dark coloured shirt and trousers. The augment only smiled, fearful of breaking the silence in their room.

“How are you feeling?” Khan whispered, leaning forward to place a slow kiss to Jim’s lips.   
“Alright,” he shrugged, and then smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the augment’s neck to pull him down onto the bed. “Much better now, though.”  
“Why would that be?” Khan chuckled, falling on top of Jim, carefully avoiding his middle.  
Jim hummed and ran his fingers through Khan’s hair. He loved his hair. “You’re here.”

Khan rolled onto his side of the bed and held Jim in his arms, dotting kisses all over the blonde’s face and neck. Jim held up his hand and took one of Khan’s which was gently holding the side of his face. “I love you,” he whispered shakily.  
Khan smiled and laid the pair back into the assortment of pillows and sheets. “I love you more.”

When the pair were finally comfortably slotted against each other, they lay in silence watching space drift by from the windows. Jim was almost pulled back into sleep when he felt Khan place his hand over his bump. It was now noticeable, and every so often Jim could feel the tiny kicks of his new little kid. He loved those moments.

Jim turned his head to nuzzle into Khan’s chest. “Do you feel it?” he whispered against the augment’s shirt  
“I do,” he mumbled, smiling at the tiny movements of the baby. "To think; another strong child running around the ship.”  
Jim tilted his head up to look at Khan, “Another strong child to cause havoc around the ship.”

Khan smiled widely at his husband and kiss him again, deeper and slower than the last time. When the pair pulled away, Jim looked into his husband’s eyes, and then frowned. “You’re worried.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are,” Jim stated bluntly and turned around to look at Khan head on. “Tell me.”  
Khan knew he couldn’t hold anything from Jim; he always had some way of finding out. He might as well just tell him. “I got a comm from the Enterprise.”  
Jim’s whole body tensed, but his face remained un-readable. “And?”  
“And they wanted to know if my...”  
“If your...what?”  
“If my prisoner was still alive,” Khan sighed, and turned away from Jim to look to the other side of the room.

The longest and most painful ten seconds of Khan’s life seemed to trudge by until Jim finally moved. He slowly got out of bed and threw on a shirt, before heading to the door. Khan watched the blond with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?” he asked quietly, unsure whether the blond was up to something good or bad.  
Jim didn’t reply but walked out of their quarters and down the hallways towards the bridge. There he walked over to Noah. The augment looked over his shoulder as the blond approached and turned around in his chair. “James,” he smiled. “Khan’s shift is over, he should be in-”  
“-I know where he is,” Jim replied quickly. “Did you get a comm from the Enterprise today?”  
Noah’s mouth fell open, and he quickly closed it again. “I-I did.”  
“When?”  
“Maybe an hour ago.”  
“They shouldn’t be far then,” Jim mumbled to himself. He turned to face Noah, standing up straighter. “Get them back.”

 

“But Jim!”  
“I don’t want to hear it!” Jim barked down the comm at Bones, who seemed more irritable than ever. “Whether you want to accept it or not, I love him and we have a family together!”  
“He took you as a prisoner!” Bones screamed at the screen. That was the seventh time the doctor had roared the comment at the blond. To Bones, that was a very obvious fact that needed to be drilled into that thick skull. “God knows what he did to you! We were worried sick, Jim! Some of us thought you were dead, others thought you were...”

Bone’s screaming trailed off. Jim knew what he wanted to say. Jim knew what Khan had done to him when he was first dragged onto the ship. Jim pushed the memories out of his head – no. Khan loved him, and he loved Khan.   
“I know,” Jim mumbled. “But I’m fine. I’m safe, and I’m fine.”

Bone’s leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked the blond up and down and asked, “You’re pregnant again?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hmm,” Bones nodded and turned to the side. He must be talking to the others, Jim thought. When Bones returned, he looked at Jim almost solemnly and said, “As long as you’re happy and safe...”  
“I am.”

Jim sighed when the comm disappeared. Noah turned in his station to ask the blond, “You want me to get them back again?”  
“No,” Jim said coldly. “No, leave them.”

When Jim returned to their room, Khan was still sitting at the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and foot tapping against the floor. Jim stepped inside, and a wave of sadness hit him like a tidal wave. Before Jim knew it, he was stumbling towards Khan almost in tears.

The augment stood up quickly and caught his husband; wrapping his arms around Jim as sobs wracked through his body. “Shh, my love,” Khan whispered, gently swaying Jim like a child needing to be comforted.  
“Come here,” the augment said softly, leading Jim to the bed where he gathered him again in his arms.   
“They wouldn’t understand,” Jim’s voice shook as the words struggled to get out.  
“James, they’ll never understand,” Khan said solemnly. “There’s too much bad blood between us.”  
“But I don’t want to hear about the bad blood anymore.”  
“I know, my love. I know.”

The night droned on, and Jim’s crying faded away slowly. When he stopped, Khan unconsciously traced patterns in the small of his back, mumbling things about him loving the blond with all of his heart.  
“Khan,” Jim muttered in the darkness.  
“Yes?”  
Jim reached around Khan’s torso to take his hand and placed it on his middle. “The baby’s moving again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again, Sarah <3 Love you


End file.
